


Waterlogged

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Idol games, Light on that relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Some of the idols of STARISH and Quartet Night are invited on a game show. Haruka also gets involved when the show needs someone to play the princess. The winner of the game receives a kiss from the princess.





	Waterlogged

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an episode of Full Moon wo Sagashite, which is an old anime that involves idols and singing. They played the same game in an episode so I just adapted it to Utapri. It is a silly idea and a story that I wrote quickly. 
> 
> I like Haruka with Cecil a lot. Tokiya and Ren would be my next two choices for her but she really does pair well with any of the boys.
> 
> This is my 49th story that I've posted. So I am basically sucking it up and posting that damned succubus story after cause it keeps staring me in the face. 
> 
> Made on 10/23/2019.

Haruka gulped, seated on the throne on the stage. She was on a pedestal, overlooking the rest of the stage. A cape was around her shoulders and a crown on her head and she was wondering exactly how she got here.

It was a coincidence, mostly. With less than ten minutes left before the start of the program, the producer had yanked her into the role of the princess. The real princess, a rising female singer, hadn’t showed. Haruka replaced her. She had tried to protest, after all this was to be shown live and she was basically a nobody, but the director assured her that all she had to do was sit there.

Who was she to refuse? The stage hands shuffled her around, sat her on the throne, and told her to smile.

“Now, let’s meet our idols!” The announcer was animated, sweeping across the stage. Haruka had the best seat in the house, she was able to watch as five idols came out. Two from Quartet Night and three from STARISH, she was well familiar with them. The announcer went to each of them, introducing them.

“First up, we have Reiji Kotobuki, from the idol group Quartet Night.” Reiji gave a little spin and blew kisses into the crowd.

“Next, we have Cecil Aijima, from the idol group STARISH.” Cecil listened to the cheers of the crowd and gave a big smile, bowing slightly.

“Followed by Camus, also from the group Quartet Night.” Camus bowed, hand over his heart.

“Then, we have Syo Kurusu, also a member of STARISH.” Syo looked pumped to be on stage, calling out to the crowd and hearing them call back just as enthusiastically. 

“Finally, we have Otoya Ittoki, also from STARISH.” Otoya gave a wave to the camera and the audience.

“With that out of the way, can we bring out the props we need for today’s game please?” What the announcer was referring to ended up being a long table, rolled out onto the stage. Attendants quickly came out with large bowls and began to fill them with water.

It was a comedy program. Idols signed on to play different sorts of games together, usually for laughs. The games could range from walking a tightrope while juggling to walking on their hands while singing. Haruka watched as the bowls were topped up with water, sitting nervously in her seat. 

“Today’s game will be a test of endurance! Each idol will line up in front of a bowl, take the biggest breath they can, and then stick their heads in!” 

Haruka stiffened. Had she heard that right? They were going to be putting their heads in the water? But what if they didn’t want to? She didn’t miss the shudder that passed through Cecil, knowing that he had a particular aversion to the liquid.

But the announcer wasn’t done. “There is, of course, a prize for winning. That prize is a kiss from our lovely princess!”

The previous words went flying right out of Haruka’s head once she heard these new ones. They hadn’t told her anything about a prize or a kiss! She was just told to sit here. Fidgeting now, her crown slipped forward a bit off her head. Any worry for Cecil was gone, replaced with nerves about herself.

There was shock on the faces of the idols too, all of them turning to look up at the throne. It was elevated near the back of the centre stage. It was unwanted attention at best, making Haruka squirm.

But soon it was time to begin the game. The announcer had gone on to explain something about lung capacity and singing but Haruka tuned it out. A kiss. She had to give one of them a kiss. There was basically steam blowing out of her ears at that thought alone.

A huge timer appeared on the side, wheeled out on the stage. It was set to zero, zero minutes and zero seconds. Each idol took up space in front of a bowl. Hands gripped the table edge as faces hovered over the bowls.

Then, the announcer started the game.

Haruka gasped as the idols plunged their faces right in. Was it warm or cold water? She had no idea. She could only watch the clock tick up and watch the faces currently in the bowls and switch between the two like she didn’t know which one she should be watching more. 

“It’s been one minute now, how much longer can our idols hold on for?” Narrating the entire thing, the announcer wandered the stage, waiting to see who would toss in the towel first. Shouts and yells came in from the audience, everyone’s words blending together into an unintelligible noise to Haruka’s ears.

That first ended up being Camus, clocking in at nearly two minutes. The crowd cheered for him; the announcer congratulated him for hanging on as long as he did. He was offered a towel to clean his face off as he waited for the others. He didn’t look too stressed for air but pleasantly winded.

It wasn’t long before Otoya came up for air. A whole seven seconds later, in fact. He looked at the clock and groaned, shaking his head out like a dog. He accepted the towel gratefully, laughing off his loss. The camera would undoubtably catch the quick rise and fall of his chest, bringing air back into his lungs.

Syo managed to hang on for nearly twenty seconds more, pushing the clock over two minutes. He loudly exclaimed his loss, vowing to do better next time. The crowd was on his side, calling out that he still did his best. He shook his towel as he promised them he would. His words were breathy, his shouts not reaching as far out into the crowd like they did before.

It was a showdown between Reiji and Cecil now. Haruka watched with baited breath as they kept their heads in the bowl. The longer they were in there, the more nervous it made her. The clock was ticking at two and a half minutes now and then movement. It couldn’t have been comfortable for either of them.

It was Reiji that had cracked first, bringing his head up suddenly, nearly knocking his bowl over in the process. He took a stuttering breath, laughing when he saw Cecil was still face down. Cecil brought his head up mere seconds later, mouth hanging open to breathe. He was likely brought up by the splashing, signalling that Reiji had dropped out. Reiji brought up his age for his loss while Cecil took seconds to breathe.

“Looks like we have our winner! It’s Cecil Aijima, from STARISH!” Going right up to Cecil, the announcer motioned for him to turn around. “Now it’s time for your reward. Your princess awaits!” 

Cecil was ushered up the stairs towards the throne, barely getting the chance to dry his face off. There the limited air time they had on TV and that had to be drawing to a close. Haruka could only blush and look away, incidentally playing the part of the shy princess. Once in front of her, he got to his knees, taking one of her hands in his.

“My princess, please allow me this kiss.” At his words, Haruka’s heart beat faster. She didn’t know what the correct answer was so she left it up to him. But to her surprise, he pressed his lips against her fingers.

Relief filled her instantly and he met her eyes. She had to wonder, did he realize how nervous she was and did this to relax her? Whether or not that was his intention, her blush could only grow as he gave her fingers an unplanned, second kiss.

Perhaps a third wouldn’t be so bad, against something other than her fingers next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to time how long I could hold my breath for after writing this. I managed just over one minute and 45 seconds. 
> 
> I added my discord information to my profile so if anyone wanted to chat, just send me a message.


End file.
